Farmall tractor
}}} | name = | logo = | image = McCormick-Deering_Farmall_1925.jpg | image_size = 250 | image_caption = McCormick-Deering Farmall 1925 | introduced = 1924 | discontinued = 1932 | current_model = | preceded = | supersededby = Farmall F-20 | productionno = 134,647 | enginemake = International | enginemodel = | powerhp = 20 belt, 13 drawbar | powerkw = | governedrpm = 1200 | displacement = 221 | cylinders = 4 | bore = 3.75 | stroke = 5 | cooling = Water | na = NA | turbo = | gearbox_type = sliding gear | clutch = | gearboxmake = | gearsf = 3 | gearsr = 1 | drive = 2-WD | fuel_type = kerosene | fuel_cap = 13 gal | linkage_type = Cat I, Cat II or Cat III | lift_capacity = | front_linkage = | front_tyre = steel 25"x4" | rear_tyre = steel 40"x6" | length = 123 in | wheelbase = 85 in | width = 80 in | height = 67 in | weight = 3650 lb | turning_circle = 16 ft | cabmake = | cabtype = | factories = Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois | cost_new = $925 | plowrating = 2 | nebraska_test_no = 117 | notes = built before Rock Island, Illinois, Farmall Works factory was completed | website = | below = }} The original was built by International Harvester from 1924 to 1932, mainly in the Rock Island, Illinois Farmall Works. Model History For an overview of all Farmall models see the article Farmall. For general company history see International Harvester. The McCormick-Deering Farmall was the first all-purpose tractor, capable of plowing and pulling harvesting equipment, running stationary equipment with the belt pulley, and cultivating row crops. It was the first tractor with the strength and power for heavy-duty tillage work and the ground clearance for working in tall crops. It also was designed from the beginning with a wide variety of mounted tools. The Farmall was the machine that finally replaced the horse. The Farmall was unstyled in the sense that the design was strictly functional, with a rudimentary hood, exposed radiator and steering mechanism, and no fenders. The tricycle-type Farmall was a little less powerful than the standard-type 10-20, with a smaller 221ci engine. It used a 3-speed transmission and had drop gears to permit the rear axle to be higher than the rear wheel centerline, for crop clearance. A pilot production of 200 tractors was built in 1924 and full production began to ramp up the following year, reaching 4,430 in 1926 and peaking at 42,093 in 1930. After the larger Farmall F-30 came out in late-1931 the original Farmall was known as the Farmall Regular. It was replaced by the F-20 in 1932. The McCormick-Deering Farmall Fairway (later just McCormick-Deering Fairway) was a Farmall modified for golf course use. The main change was wider, smooth, wheels. Timeline Factory locations *International harvester Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois (1924-1925) *International Harvester Farmall Works, Rock Island, Illinois (1926-1932) Specification See Infobox for basic details Variations and Options McCormick-Deering Fairway: wheels - steel 24"x8" front, 40"x16" rear Serial Numbers Information Preserved tractors A 1924 Farmall is owned by John & Barbara Wagner, White Pigeon, Michigan and a 1927 Fairway is owned by David & Gail Fay, Greenwood, Pennsylvania.Leffingwell, Randy 1999. International Harvester Tractors, MBI Publishing Co., Osceola, Wisconsin. pp.66,190 Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also *List of International Harvester vehicles *International Harvester *Case IH *Farmall References External links